


[Sketch] Fori and Jalane

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fan Art, I Ship It, Just Married, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newlywed parents of Dori, Nori, and Ori! </p>
<p>This is part of the ending scene of 'Prize of the Dirty World', here: <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147414/chapters/2324470"></a><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147414/chapters/2324470">archiveofourown.org/works/1147…</a></p>
<p>These two are SO CUTE TOGETHER!  <a class="emoticon" href="http://viciouscherry.deviantart.com/art/Tie-the-Knot-163715233"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sketch] Fori and Jalane




End file.
